


You Got What I Want

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [18]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Jongdae thought he had the dorm to himself for the evening. Turns out being wrong wasn't the train wreck he expected it to be.





	You Got What I Want

Kyungsoo was staying over late on campus for rehearsals, which meant Jongdae was granted the rare gift of the dorm to himself. All things considered, Kyungsoo was a perfect roommate; clean, quiet, but unfortunately rarely went out. Besides sneaking off to the showers late at night for a jerk-off session, Jongdae had few times to actually settle in and watch porn. And if he had a boyfriend or girlfriend, it would be one thing, but he felt like it would be too selfish to ask Kyungsoo to find somewhere else to be some evenings just so he could masturbate.

Propped up on his pillows and laptop slid down towards his knees, Jongdae licked his lips as he took his slicked dick in hand, watching as the girl in the video sucked off the massive cock of her costar. She had the most gorgeous lips, thick and plush, and dark, lush eyelashes that made her look demure as she took the erection in her mouth like a champ. Her moans were husky and low and Jongdae risked turning the volume up a little louder, thankful for his new headphones he’d gotten for his birthday.

Jongdae could easily imagine the pretty brunette taking his cock, although he hardly was going to compare himself to a porn star. He tried to match her bobbing with his strokes, but just a breath slower, as to not come too quickly. The longer he could hold off, the more he’d get to enjoy this rare evening and the following orgasm would be mind-blowing.

Letting out a breathy, barely there moan, Jongdae tightened his grip around his dick, so engrossed that he barely heard the click of the door across the room. Somehow in the haze he was able to quickly click away from the video and shove his pajama pants back up over his erection. It was almost painful to hide it under his laptop now, but it was all he could do.

His slick hand was the smoking gun, but before Jongdae could figure out what to do with it, Kyungsoo was in the room. As all the lights were out except the low glow of his laptop screen, his roommate was being quiet, likely worried he was asleep.

“Jongdae?” His voice was soft, barely audible over Jongdae’s own breathing and the hum of his laptop fan. His hand was still limply hanging beside him and he swallowed, not exactly sure how the other man was going to react. The cover-up was pretty pathetic and while he and Kyungsoo were fairly good friends now, it didn’t mean this was an easy scenario for even the best of friends to handle well.

The younger man had been moving to kick his shoes off by his own bed near the door, but he stopped his movements, pushing up his glasses. “Should I…step back out for a few minutes?”

Groaning, Jongdae tilted his head back into the pillows, closing his eyes with mortification. “Let me guess, rehearsals ended early?”

“The director’s wife went into labor so…I should have sent a message, I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo kept his backpack over his shoulder. “I know how hard it is to get a little alone time in around here.”

Jongdae snorted. “Hard. Haha. It’s cool…I mean, it just feels rude to ask you to stay out late just so I can jerk off for an hour.”

“You could ask me to help you out instead.”

He could feel his eyes comically shoot open as he looked over at his friend, gaping a little. “What?!”

Kyungsoo finally took his bag off and set it on the floor, toeing off his shoes. “We both have needs and as far as I’m aware we both like dick…we’re clean, we’re friends and you’re certainly hot enough that I would enjoy myself too.”

The gaping continued as Jongdae felt his erection throb in agreement to Kyungsoo’s point, even as it was being smothered by his laptop. “And it wouldn’t fuck up our friendship?”

“I suppose that’s a possibility, but we’re both fairly relaxed guys so…I doubt it. Unless you’re only comfortable having sex in a relationship with someone.” Kyungsoo still seemed so calm, taking off his ballcap and hanging it from one of his bedposts. He was watching Jongdae, looking for a reaction.

“No, no. I…well what would you want to do?” Jongdae slowly slid the laptop down his legs, pushing his pajama pants and boxers down once again, revealing his erection. Kyungsoo looked it over and in the light of the room, which was mostly the laptop screen and a little bit of light through the blinds, Jongdae couldn’t make out his expression.

Kyungsoo took a few steps closer. “It’s been a long time since I sucked someone off and you have a pretty nice dick.”

Jongdae groaned, already closing his laptop, taking off his headphones and shoving it all onto the bedside table, thankful it all fit. “Fuck, Soo. You don’t pull any punches. Yeah, yeah that sounds fucking amazing.”

The other student climbed up onto the bed, straddling Jongdae’s knees, and looking down at him with that same unreadable expression. Slowly Kyungsoo leaned down, caging Jongdae in with his arms, their noses just brushing.

“How do you feel about kissing?” Jongdae could feel his breath against his lips, eyes not yet adjusted to the darkness to see him clearly.

Instead of answering with words, Jongdae surged up slightly and kissed him. While he’d never thought about it being a possibility before now, Kyungsoo had perfect lips for kissing, for anything sexual really. After the brief moment of shock the other man kissed back, Jongdae was already moaning. Kyungsoo was good with that mouth too. His erection was a steady reminder that this was a much better idea than porn and his hand.

When Kyungsoo sucked his lower lip into his mouth, took his cock in hand, Jongdae helplessly whined, bucking up into the touch.

“I knew-” Kyungsoo grazed his lip with his teeth. “I knew you’d be loud.”

Jongdae really had no shame left, hands sliding down his roommate’s back to cup his ass. “If you’re trying to embarrass me, it’s n-not working.”

The kisses started to migrate, Kyungsoo peppering them down his jaw, his neck, hand now slowly stroking Jongdae at just enough of a pace to keep him invested, but not tortuously close to coming. Once he started moving the kisses over his chest, Jongdae felt his breath catch, still a little in disbelief that this was happening.

Now adjusted to the dim light in the room, he was able to make out Kyungsoo’s hair, the light just glinting off of his glasses. He’d finally pulled his hand back from Jongdae’s cock and hovered just above it briefly before taking the head into his mouth.

“Oh fuck.” Jongdae immediately slid his hands into Kyungsoo’s thick hair, toes curling as he forced his hips to stay still. Kyungsoo’s sinfully plush lips made him flash back to the porn he’d been watching earlier, but he didn’t really have time to Freud his thoughts at the moment.

Kyungsoo started slow, mapping out his cock with his lips and tongue, before he began to bob in earnest, gaze flicking up after a few moments to watch Jongdae’s face. Somewhere in the daze of his arousal, Jongdae could see Kyungsoo was only keeping himself propped up with one hand, the other likely stroking his own cock. The knowledge that his roommate wasn’t just doing this to get him off, but getting himself off as well hit Jongdae in the belly, and he tightened his grip in Kyungsoo’s hair as he moaned again, a little more of a whine than before.

It didn’t help that the other student made the most deliciously sinful wet noises, no pornstar moans, but this was far more raw and real. The slide of his tongue up the shaft and the swirling of his tongue around the head were intense; Jongdae was so close already.

“Kyungsoo, fuck, Soo…I’m gonna-” His thought was cut off with a low moan.

Meeting his gaze, Kyungsoo moved up to the head fully, bringing the hand that had been on his cock up to work Jongdae instead, meeting the skin with his lips with each stroke upwards. He was totally going to try take it all?

With a low, breathy wail, Jongdae came. Kyungsoo diligently kept his cock in his mouth, swallowing repeatedly as he took all of his release. His roommate pulled back a few moments later, resting his head on Jongdae’s thigh as he slid his hand down into his sweatpants again, furiously stroking himself. His heavy breathing, the low groans; Jongdae had nothing in him to get aroused again, but it was still hot as hell.

Stroking the other man’s hair, Jongdae was about to offer to return the favor when the other student cried out, soft and low, hips jerking against his hand. Again, Jongdae’s body felt warm with interest, with want, but was too spent to do anything more than briefly jerk at the view.

Kyungsoo, after catching his breath, looked up at him with that same unreadable expression. “I think I want a repeat performance, some time.”

Jongdae grinned down at his roommate. “Maybe after dinner tomorrow?

The other man narrowed his eyes. “Are you asking me out now, Kim Jongdae?”

With a laugh, Jongdae nodded. “Is that a no?”

“I never said that.” Kyungsoo wriggled up to kiss him, the taste of his come between them a little less awkward than Jongdae expected. “I want steak.”

Jongdae balked at that, only to let Kyungsoo kiss him back into compliance a moment later. “We’re college students, Soo.”

“I had your dick in my mouth.” Kyungsoo nipped his lip a little more firmly than before. “Besides am I not worth it?”

Jongdae didn’t have an argument for that, so he just returned the kiss and decided yeah, Kyungsoo certainly was worth a steak dinner and then some.

**Author's Note:**

> This one I actually wrote last month, when I was trying to get a surplus of fics since I knew October is a busy month for me. I really love how relaxed ChenSoo seem with each other and tried to capture that feel in this ficlet. Plus more whiny!Jongdae because I can't resist it. This one's short, but sweet. The title's from EXO's Touch It.
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
